


I'm tired of being your secret

by louis_wife505



Series: Thiam Dialouge Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam is pissed, M/M, Secret Relationship, Theo is pissed, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_wife505/pseuds/louis_wife505
Summary: Another dialogue prompt.Liam and Theo hide their relationship from the pack.Theo is done with hiding.Liam can't win.





	I'm tired of being your secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetPoisonedHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonedHeart/gifts).



**20\. “I’m tired of being your secret.”**

“I’m done Liam!” Theo yelled at the beta making him flinch. “What do you mean you’re done?” Liam’s voice was quiet, he was afraid of the answer he’d get. “I’m done with this,” Theo gestured between Liam and himself with one hand, “With us.” Liam looked at him confused and shocked. “I’m tired of being your secret.” 

“What do you mean my secret?” Liam was lost. “Really Liam?” Theo couldn’t believe how oblivious Liam was. “For weeks we’ve been sneaking around because you’re to afraid of what your pack will say if they catch us together. I’m not even allowed to say I live with you!” Liam was afraid of what the pack would say, but it was more for Theo. 

Liam didn’t want the pack to start in on Theo again. After the war ended Theo was watched like a hawk. Everyone suspected him of being up to something. Despite everything he did to help the pack they still didn’t trust him. On the night that Liam was tasked with watching the chimera, he discovered Theo was living out of his truck. Liam knew the pack wouldn’t like it but he invited Theo to stay with him. Not long after that they started fooling around, that led to them attempting to date. 

“Look what happened tonight!” Liam flinched again as Theo’s voice raised again. “You said tonight was a date, but the second your little puppy pack walked in your story changed. Suddenly the date didn’t exist and you just ran into me at the diner. They ask you to join them and I end up eating alone.” Theo grabbed the take out box from his dresser and tossed it at Liam. “There’s your cheeseburger by the way! And to top it off, I couldn’t come home till just minutes ago because you decided to have a game night with Mason.” Liam was starting to feel like shit. 

Tonight he had planned on asking Theo to be his boyfriend. When Mason, Corey, and Nolan walked in he freaked and said the first thing he could think of. He tried to text Theo but everytime he pulled his phone out Mason would look at the screen and ask if something was up. He never got the chance. The game night wasn’t his idea, Mason just wanted to hang out after weeks of being separate. He was constantly with Corey and Liam had practice and his new job at the arcade. Mason didn’t seem to notice Liam trying to get him to leave without flat out saying it. 

Theo grabbed his duffle bag from under the bed and started emptying out his drawers. Shoving everything he owned into the bag as Liam watched and tried to find the words to make him stay. “I should have a enough money for a few nights at a hotel, after that I’ll figure something out. I’ll talk to the pack in the morning about leaving Beacon Hills, maybe even California.” Theo didn’t give Liam a chance to respond before he walked out of the room and down the stairs. 

Liam could hear Theo get in his truck and start it. He kept listening till he heard Theo’s truck turn the corner. Liam was angry. Angry at Theo for leaving. Angry at himself for the way he treated Theo. Angry at the pack for not trusting Theo. But mostly at his decision to hide. He should have just told the pack and dealt with the aftermath with Theo by his side. Maybe it wasn’t too late.

The pack meet up the day after Theo and Liam’s fight. The older pack members were in town for the weekend and wanted a run down of everything that was going on. Theo had to show up if he wanted to talk to Scott about leaving which made it the best chance he had to fix this. 

“So nothing has been going on?” Scott looked at the puppy pack as Stiles looked over the police reports they gave him of all the crimes that have happened. “Nothing but a few robberies and a car theft.” Mason smiled feeling accomplished, despite not really doing anything. “Good. We taught them well.” Stiles placed the files down and clapped Scott on the back. 

“Ok, so anything else we should discuss?” Scott looked at everyone in room, ending with Theo. Theo stepped up and got ready talk when Liam spoke up first. “Theo and I are dating, and he’s been living with me for the last month.” Theo turned on Liam quickly, glaring at the beta. “What!” Stiles yelled. “We’ve been dating for about three weeks, and I don’t plan to stop.” Theo grabbed Liam’s arm and pulled him towards the door. “Outside. Now.” Liam let Theo drag him outside, only pulling his arm free when the reached the other side of Scott’s street.

“What the fuck Liam!” Theo was furious. He spent weeks climbing out of windows, wasting gas he didn’t have, and lying about why he spent time with Liam. And no Liam just blurts things out like he was saying his favorite pizza topping. “You said you were tired of being my secret and were gonna leave town. What did you want me to do? Throw you a going away party?” Liam just couldn’t seem to win with Theo.

“So you just decided to announce that we’re dating, even though I remember very clearly saying we’re over?” Liam glared at Theo. “Fine Theo, have it your way. We’re done, I’ll let the pack know you wanna leave the state. Maybe now they’ll let you go.” Liam walked back into the house to face his pack. Theo was at a loss for words. He got what he wanted. The pack knows about him and Liam and now there was no him and Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two?


End file.
